Entry 52
Alex dirige a Jay y Jessica a una casa en el bosque, donde les cuenta que tiene algo que enseñarles. Entonces saca una pistola y les apunta, pero Masky salta sobre él y le ataca. Jay y Jessica aprovechan para huir, y se escucha un disparo. Encuentran un hotel para quedarse, pero mientras se instalan Jay escucha un grito proveniente de la habitación de Jessica. Intenta entrar en la habitación pero no fracasa. Al girarse ve a Operator derecho en su habitación. Jay parece correr hacia él, y la cinta se corta. Hay varias tomas de Jay estando en el suelo y la cámara, y también en un coche. Las últimas imágenes muestran a Tim, caminando y actuando normal. Resumen Al principio de la grabación, Jay dice que miró la cinta "56-42", y que no cree a Alex. Se equipa con un cuchillo por si las cosas se van de las manos. Jessica y Jay llegan, y Alex les lleva a un parque. Finalmente los tres llegan a un edificio en el bosque, Alex dice que hay un secreto en la planta superior, pero cuando Jay va a investigar, Alex saca una pistola para matar a Jay y Jessica. Los dos escucharon pasos en la maleza, y se descubre que es Tim detrás de Alex, quien ataca a Alex tirándolo al suelo permitiendo que Jessica y Jay escapen. Se oye un disparo, pero Jay no vuelve para ver si alguien está herido. Jay envía a Jessica a un hotel, and takes off himself after raiding Alex's car for his satchel and camera. In the satchel he finds an external hard drive, el mismo que ha estado viendo en el presente. Ambos ponen todas las cintas y el disco duro en la Caja Fuerte de la habitación de Jay, la cual programa con los cuatro últimos número del móvil de Jessica, however he puts the satchel itself with Alex's camera in his trunk in the hidden compartment. Jay entonces investiga la habitación, enciende la cámara, y duerme. Despertado por los gritos de Jessica, va a ayudarla, pero no responde y cuando Jay se gira, aparece Operator y le ataca, causando mucha distorsión, and an image of Jay looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression before vanishing appears on camera. Finalmente Operator lo lanza al suelo. Jay se despierta en la Entry #27 y cree que dejó la cámara y se fue a dormir. Esto significa que los eventos suceden tras ser atacados por Operator el día anterior, motivo por el cual todos los electrodomésticos hacen cosas extrañas. Se da cuenta de que Alex nunca quiso ayudarle, y al final él solo quería "atar todos los cavos sueltos", y encontró una oportunidad con Jay. Jay remarca que va a buscar a Alex pase lo que pase. También anota que no sabe que pasó con Jessica. Cuando va al centro del pueblo para investigar y buscar pistas de Alex, ve a Tim y le sigue, pero lo pierde. Jay planea averiguar qué hace Tim, y anota que no sabe cuanto va a tardar. Anota que, a diferencia de la Entry #26, estará haciendo eso hasta el final. Entre las entrys 52 y 53, pasan tres meses. Teorías y Observaciones *Quizás Alex commanded the Operator to fuck with Jay & Jessica or he simply informed it that they were threats. ~mytyde *Parece obvio que Operator tiene la habilidad de borrar la memoria. Quizás Alex va con Operator para olvidar cosas. Quizás está atrapado por la culpa. ~mytyde en marblehornets.wikidot.com *Es posible que Alex descargara las balas que encontró en la casa. ~mytyde en marblehornets.wikidot.com *Hay debates que dicen que Jay atacó a Operator en el minuto 10:30 o fue atraído hacia él. *Through the muffled audio, the phrases, "What do you want?!" and, "Leave us alone!" can be heard at 10:27. This could indicate that Jay was yelling at The Operator, causing him to run and attempt to attack it. Especulaciones Galería Bibliografía y Webgrafía *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/entry-52 (Traducido) *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_MarbleHornets_Entries#Entry_.2352 (Traducido) Categoría:Entrys Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Línea del tiempo